Mesmerizing
by Dissolved Starr
Summary: Max's new employee catches David's attention.NEW CHAPTER ADDED 13.02.2007
1. 1 Meeting Santa Carla

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes from 'The Lost Boys'. I am not doing this for my own profit. I am only doing this for fun and I do not intend any infringement on the respective owners of the characters or theme.

Oh, and I might use some of the dialogue from the film and that too does not belong to me

So don't sue me. I do this as a hobby, not for financial gain. Like anyone would really pay me for this anyways. :)

Summary: Set before the 'lost boys' movie

Belle, a new girl in town gets a job at Max's video rental store and catches the attention of David.

I probably should mention that David isn't going to be a nice guy in this fic. The only thing that matters to him is getting what he wants. It's all about possession and proving his power

Also in my story David has a special ability that weren't mentioned in the film. He can read people's minds (well, he can sometimes. But he's not great at it) and can also hypnotise them, putting them into trances (making them easier to deal with and manipulate). I just thought I'd mention that in case I didn't make it clear he was doing that, which I don't think I did. It's all about the eyes people.

I apologies for any spelling mistakes. I wish I had someone to blame it on but I don't, im just lazy I guess

Enjoy and please review. I'll do a dance and give you a cookie :D

Chapter 1

Belle wandered through her family's new house, trying to get a feel for the place she would have to call home. As she entered the last bedroom she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, not only have we managed to relocate to the crappiest town in America, we also managed to move into the shittiest house on the entire planet too." She thought aloud.

Although she though she'd best not complain because it could have been a whole lot worse. They were flat broke and the only reason they had this place was because their grandma had left them it. She couldn't remember when it had all gone wrong, the point when her life got flipped upside down. Although she suppose it began when her father had died 6 months ago leaving Belle, her mother Julie and younger siblings Tyler to fend for themselves. It hadn't even been a week that her dad was in the ground when the FBI had turned up at the door. Apparently her dad hadn't been to prompt at paying his taxes. In fact, he was about 15 year years late in paying them. So the government took everything from them and they had spent the last 6 months at the mercy of friends, sleeping in their houses and eating their food. Then two weeks ago they heard that old nana May had died and had decreed the house to them.

"Belle?" A hoarse voice shouted from down stairs. It was her mother.

"Yea?" She shouted back.

"Could you come here a minute please?"

"I'm just comin'" She caught her appearance in the mirror as she was leaving the room and ran a hand through her unruly bleached shoulder length hair trying to look more presentable. Maybe she had taken her blondie obsession a tad too far, but what could she do, she was a slave to fashion. Sighing she closed the door to the bedroom she was in and began to walk down the stairs. She was half way down when ran into her brother who was bounding up the stairs towards her.

"Hey Tyler. What you up to, trouble?" She said, scooping him into her arms and continuing to walk down the stairs.

"Nothin'" He shrugged. "I was just lookin' around"

"Oh yeah? Well what do ya think of the place?"

"It smells funny, like old people" He stated. Mia giggled.

"That would be Nana." She said as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was scrubbing the worktops, trying in vain to lift up a months worth of accumulated dirt

"What's up?" Belle asked.

"Tyler why don't you go see what the back yards like honey? I'm sure Nana told me she had a swing out there." Julie said. Belle put him down and he excitedly ran out the back door.

"Want a drink Belle?" Her mother asked as she poured some juice into a glass.

"No momma" She answered, sitting down at the dining table. Julie came over and joined her.

"I got in touch with principle Haim just now. He said that you are definitely welcome at Santa Cruz High School. All we have to do is go in and sign a few form to get your test scores transferred and you're in. I thought we could do that next week, after we're settled in"

"Sure mom, whatever" She said nonchalantly. She noticed an odd look on her mother's face and she was nervously twiddling her fingers.

"What wrong" Belle asked, concern filling her voice

"I... I don't how to ask you this. You know our money situations tight right? And although I've got a job at a bank here I just don't think that we're going to be able to survive on just one pay check. So I was hoping that maybe you could help out, get a part time job for after school or something? It doesn't have to be forever, just until we get back on our feet"

"Mom that's fine. I wanna help" A relieved smile formed on Julie's face

"Good, good" Her mom said as she got up and pulled Belle into a tight embrace.

"I think I'll go now. Some guy at the gas station said there might be some jobs down at the boardwalk so I think I'll start there"

"Okay then, be careful."

"I will" Belle said, pulling out of her moms arms and turning to walk to the front door. As she was nearing it, Tyler came running back through the back door.

"Where ya goin' Belle?" he said coming up behind her.

"To the boardwalk to look for a job" She answered.

"The boardwalk? That's where they have the fair isn't it?"

"Yep"

"Can I come, can I come?" He pleaded. Belle glanced back at her mom, who nodded in reply.

"Sure buddy. Bye mom" She said as she picked up Tyler and went to walk out the door

"Bye mom" Said Tyler

"Bye my honeys" replied Julie as the door shut behind them. She sighed and returned to her cleaning.

Belle and Tyler plodded slowly along the boardwalk, hand in hand and attempting to eat their ice creams before the sun melted them. She was from way up north and could no way handle the intense. Thankfully it was 7:30 now and the sun would soon set. They'd been walking around for about 5 hours now and she was no closer to finding a job. No where seemed to be hiring.

"Hey look Belle, a comic book store. Can we go in?"

"I don't know Tyler. I'm meant to be looking for a job" she answered. But Tyler gave he sad, puppy dog eyes and she caved in completely.

"Fine" she relented as he dragged her towards the shop. Once inside she let go of his hand and walked a few paces behind as he excitedly shuffled through the comics. An old couple caught her eye that sat in chairs in the corner, looking totally stoned. She giggled to herself but stopped when she saw two boys staring at her from across the store. She smiled slightly at them before looking away quickly.

"Freak filled store. Yah" she commented under her breath.

"Look belle, Spiderman." Tyler said, getting Belle's attention.

"Wow, Spiderman huh?" She said crouching down to his height and looking at the magazine.

"Can I help you?" Asked a voice behind her. It startled her and she shot to her feet to face the person. It was one of the guys that had been staring at her.

"What?" She asked, stumbling over her words in shock.

"Can I help you?" He repeated slower, as though she was stupid.

"Ah yea, I'd like to get this comic book please" She said holding it up to him. He silently took it off of her and walked towards the cash register. Belle took Tyler's hand and followed.

"New here?" He asked once they had reached the counter.

"Yeah"

An awkward silence hanged in the air.

"Do you know of any jobs goin' round here?" The boy scoffed at her question.

"Not much work in this town, although you might wanna check the video rental store. They sometimes have work" He said, handing over the comic.

"I'm Edgar and that boy over there's my brother Alan."

"Nice to meet you Edgar, I'm Belle"

He leaned across the counter and motioned Belle to move closer. She did so hesitantly.

"Notice anything strange about Santa Carla yet?" He whispered.

"Nooooo" She answered back in a whisper, raising her eyebrows at him. "Should I have?"

"There's a lot of dark elements here... Creatures of the night to be exact"

She widened her eyes and stared at him incredulously. She was waiting for him to burst out laughing and tell her it was a joke but he never did.

'Oh my god, he's serious' She thought to herself. 'Warning, psycho alert.'

"Oh... Well, er… thanks for the heads up. Bye" She said, backing away from the counter and walking out the store, Tyler in hand. Once she got a bit further from the shop she turned to talk to Tyler.

"Don't ever go in that shop again, okay? People like that are bad news" She said, shaking her head.

"Ok"

"Right, now I'm goin' to phone mom and tell her we're be home soon and then we're gonna go find this video store"

"Can we rent a video?"

Belle put her hand into her back and got out her wallet. She opened it up and found that she only had five dollars left.

"Sorry kiddo, not today. Maybe next time"

She made the phone call and then they walked silently along the board walk looking for the store and after fifteen minutes they finally found it. Belle let out a relieved sigh when she saw the help wanted sign in the window. It was already dark now and she just wanted to get this over with. She stepped into the store and looked around, it was empty.

"Hello?" She said timidly. A head popped up from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, we've closed early today. We open up at 9 tomorrow; you can get a video then" He spoke politely.

"Um, I'm not here for a video. I saw your sign out front and I was wondering if you've filled the position yet"

"Well no we haven't. You up for the job miss..."

"Greene, Isabelle Greene. But feel free to call me Belle." She said walking towards the counter and offering him her hand. He shook it firmly.

"Well I'm Max Farris. It's Pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Are you new in town?"

"Yeah I am. I just moved here with my family"

"And this is your son?" He asked pointing to Tyler. Belle giggled.

"Ah no, he's my brother Tyler. Tyler go shake Mr. Farris's hand okay" Tyler shyly stepped forward and Max walked round to their side of the counter and shook his hand, smiling at him

"Well hello Tyler. Do you like lollypops?" Tyler nodded. Max took one off the counter and handed it to him.

"What do you say Tyler?"

"Thank you Mister."

"You're welcome. Well, about the job. What I'll do is give you a trial day tomorrow. If you do well you've got the job. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow at..."

"Nine"

"Nine, got ya. Well see you then. Bye"

"Bye" He replied as he watched her leave, and then went back to what he was doing.

Belle woke up at 7:30, got dressed and slowly headed towards the boardwalk. She reached the store and saw a girl sitting at the counter. She pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hey. Is Max here?"

"You the new girl?"

"Yeah"

"Max told me to show you the ropes. He'll be in later"

"Okay, cool, I'm Belle"

"Tina"

Tina spent till one teaching Belle how things worked and also managing to make Belle feel totally unwelcome. She was beginning to think that everyone in this town was completely crazy or a bitch. Belle was glad when Max walked in at seven and Tina was sent home. She liked Max; he seemed a really nice guy. They talked for a while until Max went into the back room to make some calls. After awhile he came back out.

"I'm going to pop out for a moment Belle. Do you think you can handle running the shop by yourself until I come back?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you soon"

"Bye"

Belle pulled a magazine out of her bag and started to flick through. The streets outside were still buzzing with people, but the store had been mostly empty all day.

Max had been gone half an hour when she heard the bell jingle at the front door, letting her know that the door had been opened.

"Hey Max, we still haven't had anyone in yet." She said over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the magazine. When she didn't get a reply she turned to look at the door and jumped when she saw four men standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I... I thought it was someone else" She stammered. Their gazes were fixed intently on her. The one who stood out in front of them smirked at her and it seemed as though his intense blue eyes could see right through her. He frightened her but she found something magnetic about him that was just drawing her in.

"Can I help you?"

"No... Just looking. Seeing if there's anything new" He said in a husky voice, both soothing and alarming at the same time. They began to walk round the store, circling her, their eye contact never breaking. Belle couldn't help but feel like bait wriggling on a hook. She finally tore her eyes away from him and looked back at the magazine, trying to regain some composure.

"Well, let me know if you need any help"

She heard their footsteps getting closer until they were right in front of her, but she refused to look up.

"Oh Miss, I need some assistance" He said in a sing-song voice. She tilted her head up and found his face was just inches away from hers as he leaned on the counter. She flinched slightly but didn't move.

"Well how can I help you?"

"I have some questions."

"About movie rental?" He laughed at her statement

"Maybe. Let's start with your name." She looked at him in silence for a second, debating whether to tell this complete stranger her name before intrigue finally won out.

"Belle"

"Belle... Belle" He said as though he was deeply considering it. A smile formed on his lips. "It suits you" He said finally causing her to blush slightly.

"Was that a pick up line?" She said smiling.

"Did you want it to be?" She shrugged in reply

"I don't even know your name."

"David. And this is Marko, Dwayne and Paul." He said, pointing over his shoulder. She looked past David at them.

"Hey" She greeted

"Hey" They replied in unison, giving winks and smirks. She directed her attention back to David, who was still staring absorbedly at her.

"Are you new here Belle?"

"Yep. Is it that obvious?"

"You could say that. When people stay long enough they start to go stale, you still seem fresh" She furrowed her brow slightly at his words.

'People going stale. Well I've never heard that expression before' She though

"So, does that mean your 'stale'?"

"No, we're different"

"Well what makes you so special?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yeah" She was totally focused on him now, mesmerized by his eyes which seemed to glow somehow.

"Lean closer to me and I'll whisper it" He said quietly. She slowly inched forward until her cheek was side by side with his.

"Closer" He whispered and she did so without a second though. His mouth was now in line with her ear and throat. He lifted his hand up and gently tucked her hair back behind her ear, exposing her neck. He sniffed her neck, breathing in her intoxicating sent. He put his lips near to her ear.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" She nodded. Licking his lips he moved his mouth down here neck until it was in the middle. Belle felt like she was in some euphoric trance. She didn't even notice that David's face had morphed and his open mouth was descending on her pulse point. His lips clasped to her neck and his teeth pressed into her skin. Just a little pressure and it would be over. David was definitely going to enjoy this, although he had fleetingly about turning her, but he was just to damn hungry to care.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore!" A calm but commanding voice said, from the direction of the door.

David pulled away from Belle, quickly morphing back to normal and turning to face the door. Belle felt like she had been slapped round the face, instantly bringing her to her senses. She stepped back from the counter. She was a little dazed about what had just happened.

"I just wanted to greet the new staff Max, relax."

"Belle, why don't you head home? You've got the job. Come in tomorrow at 12 and we'll discuss what times you'll be working, okay" Belle looked back and forth between Max and David. David was giving Max a menacing look and she didn't know if it would be the right thing for her to just leave Max here to with them. They might beat him up or even kill him, not that she could stop them if they tried.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay"

"No Belle, I'll be quite all right. Head home now, I'm sure you'll mother will be worrying about where you've got to" He said smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" She said picking up her bag and moving towards the door

"See you around Belle" Called David. He turned back to face him momentarily before leaving the store.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked as he moved towards them

"I told you Max, just giving the girl a friendly welcome." He answered grinning.

"Boys will be boys I guess. But I don't want you making trouble, okay?"

"Of course not Max, I wouldn't dream of it."

"I can't keep finding new staff. She's the sixth one this year."

"Sure, whatever" He said walking past Max, the rest of the pack in tow.

"Boys" Sighed Max


	2. 2 the bogey men come out after dark

**Chapter 2**

Belle had managed to have an uneventful first two weeks at Santa Carla. She was enrolled in school and was working nights at the store, she had even managed to make some friends who were at least semi sane and not complete bitches. Her schedule had been hard to deal with at first but she managed it. From nine until three she was at school and from four till nine she worked at the store.

But tonight was her night off and her new friends had decided to take her down to the boardwalk for some fun. She was glad of the break to be honest. There was a live band playing down there tonight and they had spent most of their time there. When it was ten o'clock the band changed over and the girls decided to go for a walk.

"Hey, let's go on the roller coaster" Said Michelle

"Yea" Agreed Tanya and Clare simultaneously.

"I think I'm gonna wait here okay guys? I fell a bit sick from all that tequila and I doubt a roller coaster is a good cure for that"

"Okay then, we'll be back in a second" They said as they ran off toward the ride.

Belle strolled through the crowd aimlessly but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw David and his gang standing by their bikes about 25 feet in front over her. And strangely, although the boardwalk was crammed with people, the space around them was empty, as though people avoided being near them.

As if he sensed she was there he sharply turned his head to face her. He smirked and waved her over. She wanted to go over but her instincts told her to walk away. But she blocked out the nagging voice in the back of her head and sauntered toward them

"Hey" She greeted, giving them a nervous wave.

"Hello Belle" Said David grinning. "What's a girl like you doing out this late, all by herself, hmmm?"

"Don't you know that the bogey men come out after dark?" Paul added, howling with laughter.

"I can take of myself" She assured them

"You sure about that? Theirs a lot of strange people round these parts, people who'd love to get their teeth into you" She giggled at his words

"Ohhhh, you mean the 'vampires'?" She said sarcastically. "Don't worry, the weird kid at the comic book store already warned me about those. And look, I've come prepared" She said, holding up her silver cross for him to see.

"What if crosses don't work on vampires?

"Then I'll run away from them until the sun comes up. Well that's assuming sunlight actually kills them. I'm not really up on my vampire 101."

He laughed along with her. He was beginning to like this girl. Maybe she could be more than just a meal.

"Well maybe I can help you with that one day. I took that course in High School." He took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and put one in his mouth before silently offering her one. She took it from him and out it in her mouth

"Thanks" He took out his lighter and lit them both.

"Are you heading home from work?" He asked.

"Actually today's my day off. I heard there was a concert down here tonight so I thought I'd come check it out. The main act just finished a few minutes ago"

"How was it?"

"Okay I guess, although the guy did a few to many pelvic thrusts for my taste and if think that the tight pants he wore are severely going to hamper his chances at having children in the future, if you get what I mean." He beamed a bright, genuine smile at her. He watched her silently for a moment.

"You wanna come back to our place?" She looked down at the ground at thought about it for a second.

'Do you really want to go off with an absolute stranger?' She asked herself.

"I'd love to, but I'm here with friends. I can't just take off. Maybe some other time, ok? I'll see you around." She said before turning to walk away. She didn't know whether that was the true reason she couldn't go or just excuse for getting her out of going with him because some part of her really didn't trust him.

"Wait, they can come too. We'll have ourselves a little party, right boy's?"

"Yea, the more the merrier" Said Marko

"Look I don't know okay? I hardly know you guys. And as I been pretty much told by everyone I've meet that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world, it wouldn't be very wise for me and my friends to be going off with four strangers would it?" She stated honestly.

"Hey, come on, we promise not to bite... Well, unless you ask us to" He said, doing his best to look cherubic and innocent. She rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks...Okay, I'll ask them if they wanna go" She finally relented

"Where are they?"

"At the roller coaster. Wait here; I'll go see what they wanna do." She said walking in the direction she came. After five minutes she finally spotted them in the crowd and approached

"There you are Belle. We've been looking for you" Said Tanya.

"Sorry. I ran into some guys. They want us to go back to their place to hang out. You guys up for it?"

"Well that depends, are they hot?" Asked Clare

"Majorly hot"

"How many are there?"

"Four"

"What are their names?"

"It's David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko"

"And which one do you like?"

"God what are you, the Spanish inquisition? Why?" She said jokingly

"So then we know who's taken"

"It isn't a cattle auction Michelle"

"Just spit it out girl"

"Well, I guess I kinda like David"

"Okay then, David's off limits Claire and Tanya. See, was that so hard Belle."

"Shut up" Belle said through her giggles.

"Show me where the guys are at and you won't hear another word out of me"

"This way" She said as she began to walk back towards David. She reached them quickly

"Okay, we'll go. This is Tanya, Michelle and Claire" She pointed to each of the girls. "And this is David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko" They all greeted each over.

"Well let's go. Pick a bike girl's" Said David. Michelle, Claire and Tanya quickly took their seats but Belle was still standing in the same place. The only bike left was David and her mind had again decided to battle with itself over whether she should go with him. Once she got on that bike there was no turning back.

"Are you coming Belle?" David asked, holding his hand out to her. She looked deep in his eyes, trying to find some menace in them, but they where totally neutral and calming. Instantly forgetting her apprehensions she took a step closer and placed her hand in his. She didn't know how he could do that to, making her feel reassured with just a few glances. A grin instantly filled his face like he'd just overcome a major obstacle. He gently tugged her towards him and helped her climb on the bike behind him.

"You're not gonna murder me and leave me in some ditch tonight are you?" She whispered nervously, only half joking. He chuckled

"I promise I won't murder you tonight Belle" He replied

'Can't guarantee the same for your friends though' He though, his smile still firmly in place.

"Okay, good" She said nervously.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorbike before?" He asked

"No. Why, am I doing something wrong?"

"Well you have to put your arms round me and hold on, otherwise your fall off"

"Oh, right. Good thinking" She said uneasily. She timidly put her hands to his sides and gripped his coat lightly. He laughed again.

"No, like this" He said as he took her arms and wrapped them round his waist.

"There that's better. Hold on tight. Let's go boys" He ordered and they rode off into the night

Authors note: I just thought I'd add that David's hypnotising skills only work when he has eye contact. That's why she instantly gets nervous whenever that they aren't facing.


	3. bottled lightning

**Chapter 3.**

The scenery passed them by in a blur and soon the bikes were stopping in the middle of nowhere. Panic struck Belle again as everyone climbed off the bikes.

'He's totally gonna kill us' she though

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to your place" She asked quickly, walking behind him

"We are" He stated calmly, turning to face her.

"In the middle of nowhere. Do you think I'm stupid David?" She said raising her voice. The rest of the group turned to see what was going on.

"No, I don't think your stupid and technically this isn't the middle of nowhere, its Hudson's bluff and the boardwalk is only ten minutes from here. But I'm sorry, I should have explained to you where we lived before we left the boardwalk. You see, we're not really social people, we prefer our own company. So we live out here in this underground cave. I wanted to show you it but I think that maybe I should take you home. You can see it another day, when your more comfortable in my presence" He said coolly as he walked back to his bike.

She quickly walked up to him and stood in front him blocking his path to the bike. She placed a hand on his chest to make sure that he had definitely stopped.

"David, I'm sorry. I'm acting like a bitch here. I wanna see your home, I do. I just got a little scared I guess. Everything's new here and I don't know the people or places, and I… I just find it hard to trust what I don't know. But it didn't give me the right to treat you like you're a criminal. You seem like a really nice guy and there don't seem to be many of those round these parts, so I better hold on to you. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

'Worked like a charm' He thought to himself. He knew his little speech would make her feel guilty, making him the good guy. And it had worked better than he thought. She was practically pleading for forgiveness. He's outwards appearance remained unchanged but inside he was grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Well, I'll tell you what. Let's just forget this ever happen, head into my place with the others and have some fun, huh? Unless of course, you still want me to drive you home?"

"I don't wanna go home. I'd want to stay" she said with a weak smile. He put his hand over hers which rested on his chest and smiled brightly at her.

"We'd be honored to have you Miss Belle, this way" She laughed and followed him, the others falling in behind them. They walked down some rickety metal stairs, which lead them down to sea level. The waves crashed against the rocky shore line just a few feet from them, causing a light spray of sea water to hit them. Belle found it very refreshing when the delicate mist covered her face. David still kept to his path and never slowed, guiding her up into the mouth of cave. She followed in silence.

They walked through the cramped tunnel and came to a Cavernous opening. Belle gasped inwardly at the sight in front of her, having never seen anything like this in her life

"Home sweet home. Not bad, huh?" David commented as he pulled her further in.

"I don't know what to say David, its amazing." The four boys walked further in to the middle while the girls just seemed to gather in the side lines. Belle wasn't sure this place was stable

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago." He said, circling the fountain in the middle of the opening. "Too bad they built it on a fault." Finishing his walked around the fountain he strolled towards her. "In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, and this place took a header, right in the crack." He finished as he clapped his hands together. He looked deeply at her for a brief moment "So now it's ours". It's sounded like some well rehearsed speech.

She wasn't sure what he was trying to prove. 'Was he trying to exert some dominance over me or something? Let me know whose boss?' She pondered. But her mind just wasn't paying attention, already focusing its energy on David.

"Well, it's a real great place you got here. I'm glad you wanted to show it to me"

"Well I'm glad you came. Now why don't we get this little party started huh boys?" He shouted to his gang. The three of them began to hoot and holler, scattering off to get out various things. Paul and Marko went to get drinks from one corner of the room while Dwayne went over to the other side to turn on some music. David directed them over to a seating area that had a few leather chairs and some comfy bean bags. David sat the biggest of the chairs and Belle sat on a chair next to him, which he seemed to be very pleased about. The other girls were spread out, one on a chair and two on the bean bags.

Marko and brought over a big crates and dumped it near David and opened it, revealing it was full of alcohol beverages.

"Wow, did you knock over a 7/11 or something?" Asked Michelle as she peered in to the crate

"I have contacts" He said brushing off her comment. Everyone got themselves a bottle and just then, music blasted through the cave.

"Alright" Shouted Paul and Marko as they began jump around excitedly.

"Come on ladies, get up a dance" Said Paul as he and the boys began to pull them out of their seats.

The girls gulped down their drinks and did what they do best…. Party!

An hour later they were all I full party mode, dancing and joking, heavily intoxicated on booze and weed. Well, all except David. He sat in his chair, watching, and apart from few choice words remained eerily silent.

Belle had actually just about forgotten him and was dancing with Dwayne at the moment, grinding her hip sensually into his as she did

'I guess they were right when they said alcohol lowers your inhibitions' she thought. But then she slowed her movements when she felt a strange sensation wash over her, like she was being watched. She turned slightly and saw that it was David was doing the looking, and telling from his eyes, he was pissed.

'Damn, I hope it's not because I'm dancing with Dwayne' she thought.

She casually slipped away from Dwayne, so as to not cause a scene, but he didn't seem to care and soon latched onto Michelle. David's gaze was off her and was directed at the party, obviously trying to block her out. She walked up towards him and sat on the chair next to him. He looked like a man who was boiling with rage under his calm exterior.

"David, I can't help but get the feeling that you're mad at me." She said plainly but he ignored her. Sighing, she got out of her chair and kneeled at the side of his chair, so she could be closer

"Look, If this about me having one little, meaningless dance with Dwayne then I'm sorry. But he asked me to dance and you didn't. I figured it would be okay." She could sense that he was calming down. "So you can sit here sulking all night or you can tell me how to make it up to you?" She said.

He smirked looking down at her, finally regaining his sense of humor. He patted his knee and she got up and sat on his lap, hanging her legs over the side of the chair. She hung one of her arms over his shoulder, while he placed an arm around her waist, holding her to him

"Your sexy when you pout" She teased, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I don't pout" He replied icily, a mock frown in place

"You're trying to tell me that's not a pout" She objected

"Well what about yours" He said as he brought his hand up and pressed two finger to her lips.

The atmosphere between them instantly changed from playful to passionate and he slowly glided them over her bottom lip. Their eyes were locked on each other, blocking out the rest of the world. She parted her mouth and her tongue darted out and licked the tip of his finger. Sensing it as an invitation, David slid his hand from her mouth to cup her cheek and softly pulled her head forward, meeting her lips with his. The strength of the kiss was almost enough to make Belle fall to the floor, and she probably would have if he didn't have his arm locked around her waist. As their tongue entwined and the kiss deepened further, all doubts and worries quickly faded out of her mind. She eyes drifted shut, feeling totally lost in his captivating embrace. Belle had never felt this way from a kiss before.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, they slowly broke their lips connection. But her eyes still remained closed as she recovered from her dazed state. His hand still cupped her face and he tenderly stroked her cheek, coaxing he eyes open.

Slowly they flittered open and instantly locked with David's pale blue eyes. Something about the way he looked at her just made her feel so emotionally naked, as though he could see to the very depths of her soul. Usually such a prospect would have made her uncomfortable, but in this case she found it soothing. She liked the idea that he could see all of her past and secrets.

David broke off the eye contact and pulled her into him, so that her head rested in the nape of his neck.

"Why are you here Belle?" He asked serenely

"In Santa Carla?"

"Yes"

"Well, that's a long story"

"We have all night, humor me" She played with one of the buttons on his coat nervously. She wanted to share it with him but was still a little apprehensive.

"It's not a wise thing to hold on to the past Belle. Get it off your chest" He stated as he ran a soothing hand through her hair, as though he sensed her fear, coaxing her to open up her mind. Sighing, she finally relented.

"My dad, he… Ah, he died 6 months ago and ah… he left me and my family in a bit of financial trouble. The bank… They took everything. So we ended up here, in my grandma's old house that she left us." She stammered. "Wow, that isn't a very long story after all." She said as an after thought. He nodded in acceptance to her story. She had to admit she found it highly refreshing that she didn't feel sympathy or pity vibes coming from him, but instead understanding.

"You didn't want to come here, to Santa Carla, did you" He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, I didn't. But things happen for a reason. There must be some greater plan that brought me to Santa Carla. Besides, this place ain't so bad, the locals are kinda cool. Especially this biker gang I met" She said, looking up and giving David a cheeky grin. He looked down at her with an amused smile curling his lips.

"A biker gang? Aren't you scared of them?" He joked. She waited for a second before replying

"Not anymore" She answered seriously, looking up into his eyes knowing full well that good girls most definitely should be afraid of biker gangs.

"Good" Silence hung between them for a long moment.

"Why do you live a cave? I mean, apart from the fact you don't like to be social."

"I don't know. This place just has a kind of sentimental value for me. I used to… I mean my Grandfather used to own this hotel, before the earthquake. So I like to be here, its part of my past." He hoped she hadn't noticed his near mistake

"But what about your family, wouldn't they want you home?" She asked and she felt him tense beneath her, making her instantly regret her enquiry. But a moment later, the tension had dispersed as though it had never been there.

"My family was murdered a long time ago…" Leaving the rest unsaid. It wasn't like he was going to admit to her the fact that it had been him that had slaughtered them.

"I'm sorry David, I didn't mean to dig up your past" She said hastily.

"Its fine, like I said, it happened a very long time ago."

"How old were you?"

"I don't remember. I don't even remember them" Silence again.

"That's sad. I mean, you don't remember having a family…. it must be lonely"

"Families comes in all different forms Belle. The guys are my kin now."

"But what about their families?" She asked as she looked across the room at the dancing boys.

"They're runaways. It's just us now"

"Well, I guess things worked out in the end for you then. Most blood related families don't have the bond you guys seem to have."

"Yes, I suppose it did. Although I haven't gotten everything I want yet, but I'll have it soon enough" He glimpsed down at her as she rested in his arms. He liked the way she looked there, liked how she felt in his arms. He decided then and there that she would be his forever.

"So what about your family, you haven't spoken about them." He asked

"There isn't much to say really, there's just me, my mom and my brother Tyler. We're just an average suburban family…Or at least we were"

"Do you get on well with them?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, won't they be worried that you're down in a cave with a group of bikers that you've only just met?" She laughed

"Yea, they would. I guess its best that they don't find out then, huh? My mom thinks I'm sleeping at Michelle's house"

"Naughty girl" He mocked. Silence again descended upon them.

"David?" She whispered

"Yes?"

"You never told me what was so special about you guys"

"Do you still wanna know?

"Yes"

"As you wish" He said to her. "Marko" He shouted, getting the younger boys attention.

"Yea?" He asked as he stopped his dance with Tanya

"Bring the… wine" At David's words the other boys stopped their dancing too and looked at him in surprise. They hadn't expected David to act so soon. Marko rushed towards the wine rack and got the bottle, hastily returning it to David's waiting hand. Dwayne and Paul dragged the other highly drunk girls back towards the sitting area, the boys wanted to see what was going to happen. Meanwhile Belle looked at David anxiously, bemused by the fuss that was being made. But David never saw her look, or just choose to ignore it, too focused on the ornate bottle in his hand. He slowly unscrewed the lid and sniffed the aromatic scent that spilled free from the bottle. Snapping out of his daze, he held the bottle in front of her.

"Drink some of this Belle" She sat up straight and hesitantly took hold of the bottle. Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed it, but found it to be odorless.

"What is it?" She asked

"Just some wine Belle." He said reassuringly.

"Yea, it's vintage" Said Paul with a chuckle, causing the other boys to laugh too before silencing under David's harsh glare.

"I don't know, I mean I've drunk quite a lot tonight as it is." She said and tried to hand the bottle back but he would not take hold of it.

"Come on Belle. You wanted to know why we're so special. This stuff will help you understand. Try some, I promise you'll like it" He coaxed as a comforting hand rubbed her back.

Belle was torn about what to do as she looked down at the bottle. Her instincts were screaming at her to not drink, but an equally large part of her shouted words of encouragement to her. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the deafening war that was raging in her mind. But then suddenly, through all the madness came whispered, soothing words telling her that it was the right thing. It did seem a bit odd to her for a moment that this voice was hauntingly similar to David's, but the thought was quickly forgotten. With this new clarity filtering into her mind, she opened her eyes.

"Drink" David reiterated, as he slightly nudged her hand that clasped the bottle.

Sparing him one more glance, she closed her eyes and brought the bottle to her lips. Tilting it back sharply, she felt the strangely warm, coppery liquid flow down her throat. It effect was instant on Belle. It felt to her as though this rich liquid was like bottled lightening, flowing through her and bringing to life things she never knew she had, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. Belle didn't even notice the bottle being slowly taken away from her lips, nor Dwayne's, Paul's or Marko's rapturous applause. She was too lost in the explosive sensation that was working its way through every fiber of her being. Belle bit down on her bottom lip as another wave of pleasure erupted in her, unaware that her teeth were clamped down hard enough to draw blood.

David looked at her with a satisfied grin on his face. Now the fun would begin. David did so enjoy breaking a girl. She was one of them now and always would be. Although her outside appearance was emotionless, he could still tell what she was feeling, from the energy that was radiating off of her. Then noticed the blood that was slowly pooling at his lip and he growled inwardly. He couldn't control his urge any longer so he lent forward and ran his tongue across her lip, tasting her sweet blood.

Feeling something touch her lip finally snapped Belle out of her trance. She opened he eyes and was surprised to see David in front of face as he delicately sucked at her lip. But surprise was quickly replaced by this new found desire boiling in her blood. Ignoring the eyes that were on her and the still rampant cries coming from the boys she started to kiss back, slowly at first, then becoming increasingly rough and passionate as her arm slide round his neck.

David was getting more and more pleased by the second she trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

"Why don't you boys show the girls the rest of the cave, grab a bite to eat" He addressed the pack, but never taking his attention from Belle

"Sure" Said the laughing Paul as he and the other 2 lost boys began to pull the girls to their feet.

"Don't we get to taste the wine?" Michelle whined.

"No" Snapped David, shooting her a scornful look

"Come on. We got something else to show you" Said Dwayne as they led the girls into a darkened tunnel and disappeared further in to the cave.

With them gone David could finally concentrate solely on Belle. She was playfully kissing and nibbling at his neck and he could tell she wasn't fully aware of her actions, not that he wasn't planning on taking full advantage of her delirious state. A cruel smile crossed his lips as he stood, his arm round her waist keeping her pressed to him. She instantly wrapped her legs around his hips, not wanting to break the contact between them.

He carried her towards the bed and unceremoniously threw her down on to it and promptly fell on top of her. He roughly kissed her lips, making them swell and bruise, but she didn't care as she frenziedly pulled him down on her. One of his hands tangled in her hair as the other traveled downwards, grouping at her breasts.

"David...Please" She moaned, muffled by his lips, urgent for more. More of what she didn't know, but ever nerve in her body was so alive she just wanted to feel as much as se could

Clothes we're lost in a blur, replaced by a sheet of angry kisses. Belle hardly understood what was happening; the only thought that was in her mind was hunger. A hunger for what she didn't know, but it was there, boiling deep inside of her.

She felt a searing pain between her legs as he slid in to her forcefully, but it soon passed as waves of pleasure took over her body, sending her deeper into the black abyss.

As the passion between them neared a peak he kissed down her throat, stopping at the nape. His face contorted and morphed into its demon self and his long fangs pierced her supple flesh, her rich blood smoothly spilling into her mouth. She let out a shocked gasp but the words that were to follow died in her mouth. The pain in her neck was minute compared to the magnitude of passion she felt as David continued to pound into pliant body at a quickening pace.

Her eyes drifted shut as her climax came, shaking her body to its core. A spirituous sensation of feeling so alive but also on the verge of death filled her. She felt him stop both of his assaults on her body, then his deep and calm breaths on her cheek as he loomed over her. A cloud of darkness was slowly invading her mind, sending her into delirium. A scary feeling of being swallowed, all the light being drained from her.

"Sleep now" A whispered voice traveled through the heavy fog as she felt all her muscles loosen and comply

And soon she felt nothing at all...


	4. Devil Inside

Hides behind rock and timidly waves white flag

Hello everyone, it's been along time. About 3 years I believe. I wish I had a good excuse for updating but I don't. What can I say, real life got in the way. Stupid inconvenient real life! LOL. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story but it was the first fanfiction I ever wrote and as such has a certain sentimental value to me, and I can't stand to let it just fall into oblivion so I'm picking the story up again. And I will finish it this time. I have the whole plot work out in my noggin' ;)

Anyway this is the new chapter. Not much of the boys unfortunately but it's a transition chapter to move the plot forward.

Oh and on another note, in the last chapter I stated that this fic won't be matching up with the movie events but I've changed my mind about that. So expect trouble from star, Michael and the rest in the future.

Anyway enjoy, if anyone is still interested this story and let me know if you think I should carry on.

Thanks for reading

**Chapter 4**

Belle groggily rubbed her eyes as she finally came round from her sleeping state. She forced her heavy eyelids open and looked confusedly at her surroundings.

'Where the hell…' The thoughts of her scrambled brain trailed off as her attention drifted to an unusual weight she could feel around her waist. Belle lifted the silky sheet that was draped over her body and looked down. Now he first thing she noticed was that she was completely naked, the second was hat the heavy confining weigh she was a ghostly pale arm.

Splintered memories of the night before began to flood her mind. She remembered coming back to the cave, drinking what she now assumed to be spiked wine and then… 'Oh god' She cringed inwardly 'I slept with him'. The rest was kind of a blur to her though. Carefully removing his arm from her waist as not to wake him she sat upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Actions she quickly regretted as aching pains invaded every inch of her muscles. Her body felt rigid and she struggled to move. Her head pounded with the effort, a migraine surfacing that she quickly attributed to the copious amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

She was also aware of a sharp pain building in her neck. She raised her arm and rubbed over the spot. It felt tender to touch but she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary so decided she just must have slept on it wrong. Belle looked over her should at the sleeping form of David and could stop the crimson blush that spread rapidly over her skin. She just couldn't believe that she had slept with him. It was totally unlike her. She was always the good girl, the one who parents always loved because there was no chance she ever lead anyone astray. She wasn't a perfect Sandra Dee type by far but it was a giant leap from getting to third base with a guy to going all the way.

He looked so peaceful; the slightly wicked smirk that usually graced his lips was replaced by something softer, almost cherubic. Belle looked away from him and sighed in disappointment with herself.

"God, he must think I'm so easy" She thought aloud angrily.

She made up her mind that she didn't want be here when he woke up, didn't want hear it when he gloated over how easily she had been coax in to giving up everything to him. Hell he probably wouldn't even want to see her anyway, weren't one night stands meant to disappear before sunrise, slip away before any morning after awkwardness could occur.

She stood slowly on unsteady legs, her arms immediately trying to cover what was exposed before realizing the futility in her actions. There was no need for modesty now; he'd seen it all already she thought rather bitterly. Shaking her head she focused on the more important task of locating her discarded clothing, there would be plenty of time to feel sorry for herself later on in the comfort of her bedroom.

Her underwear and skirt were fortunately found quickly, but her t-shirt was another story. She tiptoed everywhere around the cave but it was just not to found. Just as she was beginning to panic that she'd have to do the walk of shame home in just a bra, she found what appeared to be a girls top underneath one of the chairs that seemed to be clean enough. She swallowed the lump that was forming in the back of her throat, the top confirming that was just another conquest in a long line of them. Consuming what little pride she had left Belle put it on. It fitted loosely over her slender frame and it wasn't her usual style but she had little other choice.

She walk towards what she hoped was the exit from the cave, caught up with trying to figure out what excuse she could make when her mother questioned her different outfit, she suddenly remembered the girls.

"Where are they?" she questioned herself, quickly shutting her mouth when she saw David's form shift in his sleep. She froze for a moment, hoping that he wasn't about to wake then scanned the room quickly looking for any sign that the girls were still here but there was nothing to suggest they were.

"Gee thanks for waiting for me guys" She muttered sarcastically climbing slowly and painfully up the steep exit longing to take one more look at David but she daren't.

As soon as Belle reached the exit and stepped out into the welcoming sunshine her entire body recoiled and she stumbled back in to the shaded opening. Her migraine increase ten fold and she was beginning to feel about 70 pounds heavier as her tired limbs became even more unresponsive. Making a genuine promise that she would never ever drink alcohol again she took a steadying breathe and stepped once more out on to the wooden gangplank. Her eyes squinted almost completely shut as she blindly climbed metal stairs. She still felt terribly ill but she was beginning to acclimatize.

Once she finally reached solid ground again she checked her watch to see how long she'd have time to get a bath when she got home to ease her throbbing muscles and swore under her breathe when she saw it was already 8:15, 45 minutes until school was due to start. Realizing with a groan that she would have to go straight to school to avoid any suspicion from her mom or headmaster about her absence, she took off towards the Santa Carla High. If she was lucky she would have time to take a quick shower in the changing room before she changed into the spare set of clothing she kept in her locker. She felt so dirty, inside and out, that she just wanted to scrub away his touch. Though that nagging voice inside her reminded her that David wouldn't be that easy to erase from her memory.

She could only hope that the girls hadn't already arrived at school and shared her indiscretion with everyone…

* * *

Belle sat her desk, her head in her palm as she struggled to concentrate on Professor Nevins lecture and keep her eyes open. The day had dragged on painstakingly slowly as it always seemed to do when all you wanted to do was crawl into your bed and sleep for the next 3 days. Michelle, Tanya and Claire had failed to turn up in the morning and she could only assume that they were all crashed out at home. They all came from bad families so it was unlikely that their parents or the school would raise objections to their absence.

Professor Nevins slammed his palm down on her desk, jolting her from her thoughts enough to realize she been so out of it that dibble was beginning to form on her school books in front of her. She sat up straight wiping her mouth and glancing embarrassingly at her laughing class mates.

"Am I keeping you Miss Greene?" He seethed at her.

"Yes… I mean no. No, of course not" She managed to bumble out. His face reddened in anger.

"Then seeing as you don't have anywhere else to be maybe you won't mind staying behind after class for detention tonight" He demanded.

"Yes Mr. Nevins" She grumbled, cursing him silently in her head. The day seemed to be getting longer and longer. Detention and even a five hour shift at the video store to. She was finding it hard to believe the day could get any worse.

* * *

She finally escaped from Professor Nevins classroom with a stern telling off at 4.00 and practically ran all the way to the store, turning up only 15 minutes late which she thought was particularly good considering hr rapidly declining health. As soon as she enter the store she ran straight past the agitated looking Tina who was looking at her watch and obviously had a nasty comment on the tip of her tongue, straight to the toilet in the backroom. She threw herself to her knee in front of the bowl, dry heaving till her throat was burning and inflamed.

"Are you sick?" She heard Tine ask unhelpfully from the door.

"No I feel absolutely fabulous" She ground out sarcastically picking herself up from the floor.

"Well you better get to work then. You're late" Belle tried to keep her rising anger in check as she barged by Tina and headed towards the counter, unceremoniously throwing herself down on the stool and resting her pounding head on the cool glass of the worktop. Unfortunately she would have no respite as she heard Tina approach from behind and began drumming her fingers on the counter. Belle sighed and sat up straight.

"When does your shift end" Belle asked, hoping that the answer was soon.

"At five" She replied checking her watch. "You know you really look terrible. Kinda anemic looking" She observed waving a well manicured finger in Belle's face.

"Well thank you, you know you really should work as confidence coach, 'cause you're really making me feel great about myself right now"

"Hey, don't bite the messenger. Somebody had to tell you"

"Oh and I'm sure you took great pleasure in being that someone" She bit back, her anger giving her enough of a boast in strength to start sorting through the returned videos in front of her. Her tummy rumbled violently, cutting through the strained silence.

"You know what…" Tina began before Belle cut her off.

"Nooo, but I'm sure you're going to tell me"

"You should really eat something if your stomach is making that kind of noise. It means your body's going in to starvation and like, if you leave it to long anything you eat is totally going to be stored as fat. And I don't thing your jeans are loose enough to handle that kind of pressure. It happened to Harmony last week and she gained like 5 pound that night" She spoke confidently in a matter of fact. Belle could only roll her eyes, there was absolutely no point arguing with her on the subject.

"Well thank you for your concern about my waistline Tina I assure you I'm not hungry" It wasn't exactly true, the pains in her stomach were definitely hunger pain, but the thought of food right now made her queasy.

"Well whatever. Just don't get sick. I don't want to have to cover for you"

"Awww and there I was thinking you care for me" She sarcastically sulked in Tina's direction.

Tina thankfully stayed silent for the rest of her shift, accept for when she was leaving the store delightfully reminded Belle that she should show up early the next day to make up the 15 minutes. The store had a steady flow of customers but it died off around half 6 and Belle was able to relax and doze slightly.

Max strode through the door precisely at 8 as he always did. Belle just had enough time to lift her head from the counter and busy herself with some paper work. She could see him walk towards her out of the corner of her eye, bright smile in place

"Good evening Isabelle…" He began but he seemed to freeze on the spot when she raised her weary head to greet him. His face seemed to lose what little color it had and his usually kind eyes hardened and if she wasn't mistaken were tinged with red. Belle backed away from the counter slightly in fear.

"Wha…What's wrong" She asked timidly. Her tiny voice broke him out of his reverie and instantly his face softened back to normal as though she had imagined it all.

"I was just concerned" He spoke, his voice soothing her. "You look very ill Belle"

"Yeah I've been a little off today"

"Well I can't have one of my favorite staff sick on the job. You should go home and rest up for a few days"

"Oh I couldn't leave you in the lurch like that Max"

"Oh I insist" Max said warmly as he guided her from behind the counter. "I'm sure that Tina will be more than happy to help out and work a few extra hours"

Belle couldn't stop the wicked smile that crossed her face as she thought of the look on Tina's face when Max broke the news to her; she only wished she could be there to see it. Belle grudgingly agreed to take a few days off if she still felt bad in the morning and began to walk home. Her thoughts were clouded and dark as she walked home, the cool night air having revived her enough to make quick time. She couldn't get Max's steely eyes and the underlining anger they held. They were so much like David's it was unbelievable.

At the mere though of him, there was the unmistakable sound of a bike engine revving behind her. She quickly swung round to look but there was nothing. Absolutely no one she digested with a hint of panic. The street was completely empty. In the far distance she could hear the laughter and noise of the boardwalk but it was little comfort. After all she was in Santa Carla, The Murder Capital of the World. Not the kind of place you want to walk alone in. There was a screech of laughter but this time it was far too inhuman and close to her for comfort. She turned back on course and sprinted as fast as she could home, not stopping until her house door was shut behind her and securely locked.

Hoping to avoid her mothers question ran for the stairs but only managed to get halfway up them before her mother called her name from behind. She froze on the spot and tried to compose herself before she turned to face her mom. She had an irrational fear building inside her that her mother would take on look at her and just know. Know where she spent the night and with whom. And most horrific of all, what she had done.

"Hey mom" She spoke as calmly as possible.

"You're home early honey, is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah it's fine, I'm just a little sick is all. Max gave me a few days off" She expected her moms concern to grow as it always did when her children had the slightest hint of illness but instead she received a knowing smirk.

"Ohh I know what you've been up to" She said and Belle swore she blanched so much she nearly lost her balance and fell down the stairs from light headedness. How could she possibly know!!

"What!... I… I don't know what you mean?" Her mouth had gone numb and she was surprised she even got that much out.

"I was young too once you know. I know what happens on sleepovers. You do each others hair talk about boys… Maybe even steal some alcohol from the parent?" She raised her eyebrow knowingly. Belle released a steadying breathe and began to thank her lucky stars. If that was the worst she thought she had done she was in the clear.

"Errr… yeah… I'm sorry" She apologized with a blush. She hated to lie to her mother but it was best thing for her.

"Well I hope that you're hangover has taught you a lesson and you won't be doing anything like this again anytime soon?" She asked kindly.

"No mom, of course not. I really am sorry"

"It's okay. It's not like you were running wild around town. Just get some sleep; it's the best thing for you"

"Thanks mom"

She quickly trekked to her room, sighing in relief and she had escaped punishment. Belle had planned on taking a bath when she got in, but she found she didn't have the energy for that anymore. Quickly stripping off her clothes she headed for her warm inviting bed. She caught herself in the mirror and stopped to scrutinize her appearance. All her friends had always told her that once you have sex something in you changes, you become a woman and the whole world would see it. If this was what sex made you she was never planning on doing it again! Her eyes were puffy with charcoal colored bags under them. He skin was so pale she could trace the intricate web of blue veins under it. It definitely wasn't a look she aspired to.

She covered the mirror with a discarded item of clothing at her feet, hating the events her appearance reminded her of and climbed in to bed. She guessed she should really have begun to analyze the day's events but she found her head strangely void. She couldn't think of anything but closing her eves and sinking into oblivion. So she did…


End file.
